Lost Love
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: After a horrible event, Dudley is gone missing. After a week of looking for him, everyone knows he is dead...But Kitty doesn't want to believe it. (Idea from Spartan53)
1. The Storm

It's an awful Friday night. There was a thunder storm, but there was no rain. Lighting was striking every second too! Kids were screaming and the power went out too. All the houses were out of power, and everyone had to use flash lights.

There were two people however, outside in the storm. Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell were outside on a crime scene. Someone was controlling the storm, they just didn't know who. Soon, the worst happened. It started to rain!

"Come on, Dudley. Let's go inside and look for clues." Kitty said.

"You're just scared of the rain." Dudley teased.

"You'll be scared of me before the rain hits."

Dudley shut up once Kitty said that. They went into a warehouse. Just in time, the rain began. It was so dark in the warehouse too, no one could see. Expect Kitty.

"Kitty! Kitty where are you!?" Dudley panicked and reaching out his hand for Kitty.

"Use your flash light." Kitty said turning her flash light on.

She shined it in Dudley's face and looked around the building. They looked for clues that might help, but there was nothing there.

"Kitty. Look, I found something." Dudley said walking over to some stairs.

Kitty walked over to Dudley. She shined her flash light up and saw the stairs. There was a piece of clothing at the bottom of the stairs, along with wire cutters. Kitty picked them up and looked at them.

"Do you think the villain went up there?" Dudley asked.

"Yea, and telling by the clothing, I know who it is."

"Who is it?"

Before Kitty could speak, there a bang. It wasn't thunder. It came from upstairs. Dudley and Kitty looked at each other. With a nod, they walked up the stairs. Dudley stayed close to Kitty, since he was a little scared. They reached the top of the stairs, and there was only a door.

"This must be the door to the roof." Kitty said grabbing the knob.

"Wait!" Dudley said stopping Kitty. "Turn off your flash light."

"Good idea."

They turned off their flash light. Kitty opened the door, and they saw a machine. It was the machine that was controlling the storm. Dudley and Kitty ran over to it, and looked at it.

"How do we turn it off." Dudley asked.

"I don't know. Just watch my back."

Kitty found a panel, and tons of wires that controlled the machine. Dudley grabbed his blaster and watched Kitty's back while she worked. Dudley watched the door, but there was nothing happening. Dudley watched the lighting strike and it was so close to building tops and house tops.

"Kitty there's nothing—"

Before Dudley could finish, he was shot down. Kitty got up and saw Dudley on the floor. He dropped his blaster and it broke from the blast.

"You!" Kitty said.

"You!" Said the villain.

"Give it up."

"Give what up?"

"The act, and take off the stupid mask Snaptrap."

Snaptrap took the mask off. Slowly, Dudley got up. Kitty shot her blaster at Snaptrap but she missed. He ran away, and Kitty ran after him. Dudley heard Kitty scream, and he followed the scream. Snaptrap ran to the machine and started pushing random buttons.

"Kitty! Kitty get up." Dudley said finding Kitty.

Dudley helped Kitty up, but she was weak. Dudley and Kitty ran to the machine and starting fighting Snaptrap. However, the machine stopped hitting the city, and it the lighting was hitting the roof that Dudley, Kitty, and Snaptrap were standing on. Dudley starting running towards Snaptrap, but Kitty pulled him back. Just in time, cause a lighting hit the place Dudley and running too.

"Careful Dudley." Kitty said.

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. But we have to knock out that machine."

Carefully, Dudley and Kitty ran towards Snaptrap. But Snaptrap would always get ahead of them. The lighting was getting stronger at the same time.

"Hold it right there, Snaptrap!" Dudley yelled.

"You can't catch me!" Snaptrap said.

Just then, a lighting it the middling of the roof. The lighting was so strong that it broke the middle of the roof. Snaptrap fell, and Dudley pushed Kitty out of the way just in time.

"Thanks, Dudley." Kitty said.

"No problem. Now, let's go get Snaptrap."

Dudley and Kitty saw the huge hole in the roof. They got close enough to see Snaptrap passed out from the fall.

"Alright, case closed." Kitty said. "Let's go."

"Wait. I have to do something first." Dudley said running over to the machine.

Dudley pushed a red button on the push. The lighting stopped. Kitty smiled at Dudley knowing that he shut off the machine. But then, the wind got faster and faster.

"Huh, Dudley. What button did you push?" Kitty asked looking at the sky.

"This red one."

Kitty went over to Dudley and looked at it. She gasped and looked at Dudley.

"Dudley, that red button stands for tornado!" Kitty yelled.

"But in movies the button is always red."

A tornado hit the city and the wind picked up fast. The leaves on trees were gone, and everything was mess. Luckily, no people were outside cause they would flying towards the tornado.

"Dudley! Help!" Kitty screamed.

Dudley looked up and saw Kitty holding the edge of the building. She was getting sucked in the tornado! Dudley ran and grabbed her hand. Dudley got Kitty back on the building, but they both crawled to other side of building. There, they could make their way down the building.

"You go first, Kitty." Dudley said.

Kitty held onto the edge of the building. She was hanging from the side of building now.

"Come on Dudley." Kitty said.

Just as Dudley was about go, the wind picked him up. Kitty grabbed his hand, and the tornado started to suck Dudley in.

"Leave me, Kitty! I can make it." Dudley said.

"No! You didn't leave me, so I'm not leaving you."

Kitty held Dudley's hand tight. But, the wind was so strong that they both lost the grip. Dudley flew into the tornado.

"DUDLEY!" Kitty cried.

It's a good thing Kitty had her blaster on her. She reached for her blaster and aimed it at the machine. She shot at it, and it broke the machine. Within a few seconds, the tornado stopped and everything was quite again.

Kitty ran into the building and hand cuffed Snaptrap, who was still knocked out from the fall. Kitty put him in the car and drove to where the tornado hit the ground. Maybe Dudley didn't reach the tornado yet, and he was alright.


	2. The Search

**3 Days Later**

It's been days later since the crime. The whole T.U.F.F team was searing for Dudley. Kitty was worried and she all she would do was look for him. The Chief and Keswick would go door to door asking people about Dudley. But no one knew where he was.

"Kitty. We looked e-e-everywhere." Keswick said.

"We're not giving up! I have to find him!"

"It's been three days though." The Chief said.

"Wait...We haven't talk to Snaptrap yet!" Kitty said running off.

* * *

><p>Kitty was in car now. She was driving to the jail. She parked her car and walked into the jail. The cops let her in, and she found Snaptrap. They were put in a room, no one else but them.<p>

"Where's Dudley." Kitty asked.

"I have no idea."

"I'm gonna kill you if you don't talk!" Kitty said standing up.

"Why should I even tell you!?"

Kitty grabbed Snaptra's shirt and pulled him close to her face.

"Because, if you don't you're never leaving this jail or seeing the sun ever again."

After that, Snaptrap told Kitty everything he could. But it wasn't enough to find Dudley.

When kitty left the jail she went back to T.U.F.F. She went over to Keswick.

"Keswick. I need you to fix Snaptrap's machine." Kitty said.

"I'll do what I can. But you beat it pretty bad."

Kitty and Keswick looked at the broken machine. Kitty wrecked the machine after Dudley was gone, and it was almost impossible to fix, but Keswick would try to fix it for her.

"Thanks, Keswick."

Kitty left the T.U.F.F. She went to her apartment. She sat on the couch and started to watch tv. But every show would be playing a romantic movie. Kitty turned the tv, along with all the lights and went to bed. She laid in bed, and looked at her night stand.

"Oh, Dudley...It should have been me!" Kitty cried.

Kitty grabbed a pillow and cried into it. She knew Dudley wasn't dead. He was a strong dog that could do anything in life.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere out of town<strong>

There was girl sitting on the couch. She was with someone else, but that someone else was sleeping on the couch. The girl went to get a drink for the person sleeping on the couch. Once she came back, that person opened their eyes.

"You're awake! I thought you were dead." Said that girl.

"What...?"

"I'm Cinders. What's your name?" Cinder's said.

The person looked at Cinders weird. The person thought for a while until finally speaking.

"I don't know..."

"You don't know your name!?" Cinders asked.

"No, I don't know what name means. Who is it?"

"Name is what people call you by."

"Oh...I have no idea than."

Cinders cupped her face into her hands. This was going to be harder than she thought.


	3. Mind Blow

Kitty was at T.U.F.F. She wasn't the same though. She wasn't strong anymore, and she lost interest in a lot of things. But she still worked, cause it reminded her of Dudley and what they had. They were the perfect partners at T.U.F.F.

"Agent, Katswell." Keswick said walking over to Kitty.

"What?" Kitty asked with her eyes closed.

"I almost have the m-m-machine fixed."

Once Keswick said that, Kitty opened her eyes. Keswick showed her the machine and he was right! He almost had it fixed, but it would need about two more days. Kitty's heart skipped a beat. She was getting closer to finding Dudley now, and she couldn't wait! Just then, the Chief walked in.

"Agent Katswell." Why don't you take the day off." The Chief said.

"Why?"

"Because there's nothing do to today."

"Alright."

"Don't worry. We'll find your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

The Chief and Keswick both laughed. Kitty left T.U.F.F and went out. She went to her mother's house and talked for a while.

"So, Kitty. Where's Dudley." Her mother asked.

"He's missing. But we're getting closer to find him."

"He's gone!? It must be hard not having your boyfriend with you."

"Why does everyone say that!?" Kitty cried.

"You two are always hanging out and looking out for each other."

"That's because-" Kitty began.

"Because you love him, and he loves you."

Kitty and her mother talked about something else after a while. They spent the whole day together. But what Kitty didn't know was that her mother was happy that Dudley was gone. She never liked Dudley, since he was dog. But just as Kitty was about to leave her mother's house, she was stopped.

"Kitty! I almost forgot to tell you." Her mother said.

"What?"

"Do you remember Cinders?"

"Yea! We went to high school together."

"She wants you to come visit her tonight."

"Alright. I better get going than. She lives an hour away."

Kitty left the house and began to drive to Cinders house.

* * *

><p><strong>At Cinders House<strong>

"Ok. So it's a good thing you had your wallet on you." Cinders said.

"Yea, I guess."

"I didn't know you worked with my old high school friend too."

"I work?"

"Yes, Dudley. You work with Kitty."

"Who's Kitty?"

"It looks like you memory might be lost forever."

Cinder's put her hand on Dudley's head. Dudley was so confused with everything she was saying. He didn't know who this Kitty was or where he worked. Just then, Cinders phone began to ring. She answered it, and Dudley watched her talk on the phone. Soon, she hung up and smiled at Dudley.

"Kitty's coming over!"

"Is she like my boss or something?" Dudley asked.

"No, she's your partner! I hope once you see her you'll remember everything."

"I already know everything I'm suppose to know."

"Really? Got turn off the lights then."

Dudley got up from the couch, and he went over to the light switch. Cinders crossed her arms, and waited for Dudley to turn off the lights. Dudley looked at the wall, and then he smiled. He took his hand, and punched the wall.

"What are you doing!?" Cinders yell.

"You told me to turn off the lights." Dudley said.

Then, all the lights in the house turned off.

"See! I can turn off all the lights!" Dudley said.

"Now I have a hole in my wall! Just sit down on the couch."

Dudley did what he was told. Cinders looked at the hole in the wall. She sighed and sat on the couch with Dudley.

After a few minutes went by the door bell rang. Cinders got up and answered. She smiled once she saw Kitty.

"Hey, Kitty. I hope you don't mind, but all my lights went off." Cinders said.

"Why?" Kitty asked walking into her house.

"This guy punched the wall. He doesn't know how to turn off the lights."

"Sounds like my old partner" Kitty said.

"Oh! I want you to meet my guest!" Cinder said.

Cinders dragged Kitty to where the couch was.

"Dudley!" Kitty said seeing Dudley sitting on the couch.


	4. Remember

Kitty stood in front of Dudley. She couldn't believe that Dudley was alive! Cinders smiled as she watched Kitty happily.

"Dudley! I can't believe you're alright!" Kitty said hugging Dudley.

Kitty let go, and looked at Dudley. Her smile went away once she didn't see Dudley smiling back at her.

"What's wrong, Dudley?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know you."

Kitty gasped. Dudley must have lost his memory! Kitty sat on the couch next to Dudley. She pulled out some pictures of them, and showed them him. But he didn't know anything.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Cinders asked.

"I remember flying through the air, and everything went black." Dudley said.

"Do you remember where you were?"

Dudley thought for a while, but he didn't remember anything. Kitty showed Dudley and picture of Keswick and the Chief. He didn't seem to understand though.

"What's that?" Dudley asked pointing at the picture of Keswick.

"That's Keswick...No one really knows what he is." Kitty said.

"You seem nice." Dudley said.

"We're best friends, Dudley. I want you to come back home."

Dudley didn't say anything for a while. He looked at Cinders and then back at Kitty. He smiled.

"I'll go with you, Kitty. I trust you." Dudley said.

Kitty smiled and hugged Dudley. he hugged her back, and they headed back home. Kitty thanked Cinders for everything she has done and they left.

As Kitty was driving home, they talked on and on. Dudley seemed to remember more once they got closer to home. Kitty stopped by T.U.F.F and they walked in. It was late at night, so no one was inside. Kitty turned on the lights, and Dudley looked around.

"Do you remember anything?" Kitty asked with hope.

"Mmmm...Not yet." Dudley said touching things.

Dudley walked around with Kitty following him. Dudley went into Keswick's lab, and saw tons of stuff.

"Hey. I think I've seen this before." Dudley said walking over to something/

"That's the machine that Snaptrap used." Kitty said.

Dudley began to look at it. He walked around it.

"Whoa..." Dudley said.

"What?"

"I remember I was stopping this ugly rat dude."

"Do you remember his name?"

"I wanna say fartpants." (Got that from a T.U.F.F Puppy episode)

"Uh...No. But his name is Snaptrap." Kitty explained.

"I remember this pretty girl too. I think he kidnapped her. She looked a lot like you."

Kitty blushed once Dudley said that. Later, they walked out of T.U.F.F. Kitty drove to Dudley's house. Dudley looked at the house, and then at Kitty.

"Is this your house?" Dudley asked.

"No. It's your house." Kitty said turning the car off.

Kitty got out of the car, and so did Dudley. Kitty reached under the mat and found a key. She unlocked the door, and they walked in.

"Do you remember your mom?" Kitty asked.

"Who could forget their mom!?" Dudley said.

Kitty sighed and turned on the lights, so Dudley could see better. Just then, Peg walked down the stairs, and saw Dudley.

"Dudley! They found you!" Peg cried as she hugged her son.

Peg let go and smiled, but Dudley just looked at Kitty cause he didn't know what to do.

"Dudley lost his memory." Kitty told Peg.

"I bet it's because you, Misty!" Peg yelled.

Dudley thought of that name for second.

"Misty...Mom!" Dudley said. "Hey, I remember you!" Dudley said hugging Peg.

Kitty smiled, and left the house. She went back to her apartment. She was about to fall asleep, until her phone beep. She checked her phone, it was the Chief. He was happy that Dudley was back, but he didn't know that Dudley lost his memory.


	5. A Visit

**Sorry for the wait for this chapter! I've super busy. Enjoy!**

It's a fine morning. Kitty got up early and took a shower. All she could think about was Dudley. He was so brave that day when he saved her. If only that happened to her and not Dudley. She couldn't get the thought out of her head.

"Maybe some breakfast will help." Kitty said getting out of the shower.

Kitty wrapped a towel around her and went to get some breakfast. She went back into her bedroom and turned on the tv. She ate while watching tv. Just then, her doorbell rang. It must be the news paper that comes every Sunday. Kitty got dressed and was ready to get Dudley. She opened the door, and picked up the paper. She walked out the apartment and read the news while walking to her car.

"That's it!" Kitty said with a smile.

Kitty sent her news paper in the shot gun seat. She drove to Peg's house. Once she got there, Dudley was already outside. Kitty parked her car on the side of the side, and got out. She walked over to Dudley, who was lying down in the grass.

"What are you doing, Dudley?" Kitty asked.

"I'm reading the grass's mind."

"That's not even...Oh whatever, I have some news."

"Oh, you finally found out what a mirror is?" Dudley teased.

Kitty got annoyed, but she didn't let it get to her.

"Just come with me."

Dudley got up and followed Kitty. They got in the car, and Kitty drove began to drive somewhere. Dudley was enjoying the car right, until he got a bug up his nose. About 15 minutes, Kitty parked the car.

"We're here." Kitty said placing her hands on her hips.

"What's this place? It looks depressing."

"It's a jail, Dudley."

Dudley and Kitty walked in. Dudley sat down, while Kitty talked with some people. Soon, Kitty and Dudley were put in a room. They waited for awhile, until the door opened. Someone sat across the table from Dudley and Kitty.

"Hello, Snaptrap." Kitty said.

"What do you want?" Snaptrap asked. "Hey, I thought you got killed, agent Puppy."

Dudley looked at Snaptrap, but he didn't say anything to him.

"I got killed?" Dudley questioned.

"No, you lived." Kitty said.

"What's up with him?" Snaptrap asked.

"He lost his memory...And it's all your fault!" Kitty yelled.

"Hey, it's not my fault your boyfriend can't remember you!" Snaptrap yelled back.

"For the last time, he's not my boyfriend!"

"Wait, is this the Snaptrap that always beats Larry up?" Dudley asked.

"Yes." Kitty said.

"I remember you then! I remember I was beating you up on roof." Dudley said crossing his arms.

"Yea, I think we all remember that piece of the puzzle." Snaptrap said.

"Do you remember anything else?" Kitty asked Dudley.

"Mmmm. I getting shot down, and saving this girl, but I can't remember her name." Dudley said thinking.

"She's right in front of you!" Snaptrap yelled.

"No, this girl was different...I think she had blonde hair." Dudley said.

"We're leaving." Kitty said.

Dudley and Kitty left the jail and went to T.U.F.F. The Chief and Dudley talk and try to get his memory back. Kitty walks into Keswick's lab, and he has great news for her.

"Agent, Katswell. I f-f-fixed it!" Keswick said.

"Oh Keswick that's great!"

Keswick turned on the machine. Kitty looked at everything on it. They looked through the whole machine, hoping to find some more answers.


	6. Remember Me

**OMG! I am so sorry this was so late! Please enjoy this finally chapter!**

It's the next morning. Kitty was up all night trying to find answer from the machine. She had a bottle of coffee with her to make her stay awake and all. She did everything little thing she could. She wrote down things about the machine and about that day. Soon, Keswick walked in on her.

"Agent Katswell. Have you been h-h-here all n-n-night!?"

"Yea. I've been trying to find answers." Kitty said sitting on the floor.

"Why'd you take a cat n-n-nap?"

"I guess I could use a break."

Kitty walked out of Keswick's lab. Keswick felt bad that Kitty went through all that and finding no answers what so ever. But, over that night, Dudley remember everything...Everything expect Kitty. Keswick did a few test on Dudley's memory, but nothing helped. Dudley would have to remember on his own now. Nothing could help him or his memory.

"I feel bad about all this." Dudley said to Keswick.

"Why?"

"Cause it feels I'm hurting that girl...Who's sleeping on her desk." Dudley said looking over at Kitty.

"Her name is K-K-Kitty."

"Oh yea...But, I wish I could remember her. I would do anything."

"Well, with time we'll find o-o-out."

Dudley left the lab and went to his desk. He looked at pictures of Kitty and him, but nothing worked. He looked up all the crimes they did together. That didn't work.

"Agent Puppy. Everyone is going on their lunch break. Do you wanna come with us?" The Chief asked.

"No thanks...I'll just stay here."

Everyone left the building, even Kitty. Dudley stayed at his desk thinking. He looked at the machine that caused all this.

"You stupid machine." Dudley said looking at the machine.

Dudley walked over to the machine. He started to take it apart. Dudley got so mad that he took a hammer and started to beat the machine up.

"Why did you have to do this!?" Dudley yelled.

Dudley hit a button of the machine and there was a bright flash. Dudley stopped what he was doing, but the flash was gone. Dudley didn't think twice, and he started beating the machine again and again.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Kitty didn't care that Dudley broke the machine. She was starting to give up now. She wished Dudley would remember her. Her gloomy self, even made the weather upset. It was pouring raining outside.

"I can't give up now...I didn't give up when everyone else gave up." Kitty said changing the channel. "But maybe giving up is the best thing to do right now."

Just as Kitty was about the turn off the tv, the weather channel came on. There was a flash flood warning. Everyone was getting on top of the T.U.F.F building. Kitty grabbed the thing that meant the most to her...A picture of her and Dudley finishing their very first crime together. Kitty ran out of her apartment and fast walked towards the T.U.F.F building.

"Where's agent Katswell!?" The Chief yelled. "I called her like 2 times!"

"Maybe she's already h-h-here." Keswick said.

Dudley watches as the Chief and Keswick talked about Kitty. Dudley looked over the building. The flood was breaking buildings and they were all coming down. They whole city was about to be gone! But then, Dudley found Kitty running.

"Chief! I found Kitty! She's down there!...Hey, I remember her name." Dudley said.

The Chief and Keswick ran over to Dudley. They called her name, and Kitty looked up. She waved at them but then...The flood took Kitty. They couldn't find Kitty anywhere now, and everyone knew Kitty hated water and she couldn't swim that well.

"What are we gonna d-d-do now?!" Keswick yelled.

Kitty comes up from the water. She finds a pieces of rebel from a broken building and floats on it.

"I'm going after her!" Dudley said jumping off of the building.

Dudley hit the water. She swam towards Kitty and grabbed the same piece Kitty was floating on. Kitty was coughing and she didn't look to well.

"Come on Kitty...We can make it." Dudley said softly hitting her face.

"No, Dudley. I can't do it...I hate water."

Before Dudley could say anything else, there was a huge wave coming their way. No matter what, it could drown them with only one hit. Kitty looked at the wave and back at Dudley, who was already looking at Kitty.

"Dudley... I have to tell you something...I know you don't remember, but...I'm confessing my love...I love you." Kitty said.

The wave hit before Dudley could open his mouth. After that wave, the rain stopped. The flood was over, and everyone went back home. The Chief and Keswick couldn't look for them, cause they knew they wouldn't make it with a wave that big.

But, on the other side of the city, the wave flushed Dudley and Kitty into an old building. There was nothing in there. Dudley woke up, and looked around the place. He found Kitty and ran over to her.

"Kitty! Oh Kitty, please open your eyes." Dudley said.

Kitty began to cough up water. She sat up and looked around. She saw Dudley staring at her.

"Kitty..." Dudley said.

"What?"

"I remember everything...When you."

Kitty gasped once she heard that.

"H-How? How'd you remember?" Kitty asked sitting on her knees.

"Once that wave starting coming at us, it looked like the tornado that hit us. And I remember you trying to save me and even Snaptrap." Dudley said.

"Oh Dudley, that's great!"

They hugged each other and pull away.

"It's great to be back." Dudley said.

"Well, it's good to have my best friend back." Kitty said standing up.

"Oh...Kitty...There's something I have to tell you." Dudley said as they walked out of the building.

"Ok. What is it?"

Dudley stopped in his tracks, and grabbed Kitty's hand.

"I love you too." Dudley said dipping Kitty into a kiss.

They both closed their eyes. They broke the kiss, and looked at each other with a smile.

"Looks like this story is ending with a happy ending." Dudley said holding Kitty's hand.

"It sure is."

They held hands as they walked into the sunset together.


End file.
